


First Warm Day

by girlingoldboots



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first semi-warm day of a long, cold winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Warm Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelqueen04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angelqueen04).



> Written for angelqueen04's request in wldcatsprstr_14's "Fi-it-with-Fluff" meme
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

It had been a brutal winter. Not so much due to snow, if it had snowed it would have been warmer that the bone chilling weather it was. The wind blew cold and raw and the damp was enough to leave icicles on unlikely places. The castle was an excellent fortress for keeping the enemy out, but unfortunately made an excellent conduit for keeping the cold in. The inhabitant from servants to the gentry double up on their clothing and did the chores in thick woolen cloaks and gloves. Some nights had been so bitter people bundled and shared sleeping space. It was comforting to wake up next to Gwen and share her warmth with the other woman.

Morgana hated the cold so she became a hermit inside her chambers so she could be near the fire, bundled under blankets and her fur-lined cloak. When she got tired of being alone she often took sword practice with Arthur to try and keep herself from becoming stiff and frozen like the tree branches outside.

Looking up as her door opened she smiled at Gwen. The other woman was smiling as if she was bring the sun herself to warm Morgana's cold demeanour. "You look pleased?" she smiled, closing the book she had borrowed from Gaius.

"This is the first day that I've not had to put my cloak on to walk through the castle." She said, setting the stew on the table near Morgana. "You should eat."

"Have not had much of an appetite." She replied.

"You haven't since this bloody weather started." Gwen replied, breaking off some bread and putting it on a plate for her lady. "Please?"

Morgana sighed and ate like a child that had been scolded. "I wish I could go out, but I cannot bear it when just going out for a moment leave ice on my face."

"It's warmer today." Gwen said, in case Morgana didn't pay attention to her earlier statement. "We should go for a walk."

Morgana looked out the window a moment. There was a little more warmth in the sun, and she could see the ice slowly melting. It was the first hints of spring, but a hint none the less. "If you insist." She said, making sure her fur-lined boots were laced up and went to get her cloak. Fastening it closed and making sure the dark grey fur was around her shoulders to keep away the chill she turned to Gwen "You'll be cold."

"I'll be fine, Morgana." When they were alone they always dropped formalities. "No need to worry."

"Wait." She said, going into her trunk and pulling out her white fur cape. Placing it over the other woman's shoulders she smiled. "I don't wish you to catch a chill." That and she privately though that the white fur would look lovely against Gwen's darker skin.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"You're the one who wishes to go out walking." Morgana replied, linking her arm with the other woman.

They walked the perimeter of the grounds, carefully avoiding the ice that still stubbornly clung to the ground."I'm glad you talked me into going outdoors." Morgana said, holding her friend closer."You bring the springtime with you." And without thinking tucked one of Gwen's dark curls behind her ear.

Gwen was about to respond when a shout came from out of their sight. Snow-balls flew and they both ducked as Merlin and Arthur ran by. Or rather not so much run as skid. "Think we should do something about that?" Gwen smiled.

"Let's." Morgana replied, already forming a snow ball in her hands. Maybe the cold wasn't so bad after all if it brought Gwen's warmth into her dark days.


End file.
